1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and, more particularly, to a computer system having a computer main body and an expansion unit capable of being freely attached/detached to/from the computer main body.
The present invention also relates to a computer system and, more particularly, to a computer system having a computer main body, a port replicator for relaying connection to an externally connected equipment, and an expansion unit loading an expansion equipment for expanding the function therein.
The present invention also relates to electronic equipment such as a computer system and, more particularly, to a controller, constituted as a one-chip controller by a semiconductor integrated circuit, for handling clock and digital signals, and electronic equipment using the one-chip controller.
The present invention also relates to a computer system such as a personal computer incorporating a CPU board and, more particularly, to a computer system having a cooling control mechanism for a CPU chip mounted in the CPU board or other heat generating components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various personal computers of a laptop or notebook type, which can be easily carried and operated by a battery, have been developed. A portable computer of this type is constituted such that an expansion unit can be attached thereto as needed to expand the function.
The expansion unit has a plurality of expansion connectors. Various option cards can be attached to the connectors. Additionally, in order to suppress power consumption in a state without connection of the computer main body, in some expansion units, the voltage of a specific pin is monitored to detect connection of the expansion unit, and some expansion units can be powered on only when the computer main body is connected.
However, to use a mounted option card, the system configuration information of the portable computer must be rewritten for reconfiguration of the system. The system configuration information is normally rewritten at the time of starting the system on the basis of setup information or the like, which is set by the user. Conventionally, therefore, when the expansion unit is mounted in the computer main body in a power ON state, the computer main body cannot recognize the presence of the expansion unit, and the option card of the expansion unit cannot be used.
Recently, an operating system (OS) or BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) having a function of reconfiguring the system during starting the portable computer has been developed. By using an operating system or BIOS of this type, the system environment can be changed during starting the system into an environment allowing the use of the option card.
However, when the expansion unit is mounted in the computer main body in a power ON state, an unexpected current flows from the computer main body to the option card due to hot swap or the like. This may cause destruction of the option card of the expansion unit. Even if destruction of the option card is prevented, disadvantages such as hangup of the computer main body may be generated.
For this reason, actually, the expansion unit cannot be mounted during starting the system of the computer main body (in an ON state).
In addition, recent portable computers which are connected (docked) to expansion units are largely improved in performance. Furthermore, in recent years, a variety of optional equipments have been developed.
In these situations, various function expansion mechanisms are required for expansion units, and accordingly, the packaging density of components in a unit becomes higher making a unit housing bulky. In addition, a power supply unit in the expansion unit has a higher power and becomes heavy.
Therefore, when an expansion unit having a desired function is manufactured using the conventional manufacturing technique, the unit main body becomes bulky and heavy. A large space is needed to set the unit, resulting in difficulty in handling.
In the conventional expansion unit of this type, a power supply unit is incorporated in the unit to apply a power supply voltage to each section in the unit. For this reason, when the packaging density of components in the unit becomes higher, heat or noise generated from the power supply unit largely influences each component in the unit and poses a problem of reliability.
In the conventional expansion unit of this type, power supplies of the expansion unit and the personal computer mounted in the expansion unit are independently ON/OFF-controlled. Therefore, an erroneous operation may be caused by a shift of the power supply states.
In the conventional expansion unit of this type, the personal computer mounted in the expansion unit can be arbitrarily detached. For this reason, disadvantages such as data destruction by a detaching operation during the operation are likely to occur to degrade the security.
In the conventional expansion unit of this type, when an optional unit such as a hard disk unit is to be mounted, a tool such as a driver is used to partially disassemble the housing of the expansion unit, and the optical unit such as a hard disk unit is fixed at a predetermined position in the housing. Thereafter, the housing is assembled to store the optical unit in the expansion unit. Conventionally, storage or exchange of an optional unit is not facilitated, and much time and labor are needed.
In the conventional expansion unit of this type, when a personal computer is to be attached/detached, the power ON/OFF operation of the power supplies of the personal computer and the expansion unit must be independently performed in accordance with a predetermined feed/stop sequence, resulting in poor operability.
In the conventional expansion unit of this type, when the personal computer is mounted in the expansion unit, I/O ports of the personal computer, which include a printer connection port, a serial (RS-232C) port, and a CRT (R, G, and B) connection port, are closed. For this reason, the expansion unit also has the similar I/O ports, and a large number of connection interfaces must be conventionally provided to the unit housing. Therefore, as the unit becomes bulky, a large number of connector wiring lines are needed, resulting in complex structure of the expansion unit. In addition, in the above conventional structure, an expansion unit having I/O ports must be used even in a system configuration using no I/O port, which poses an economical problem.
As a controller constituted as a one-chip controller by a semiconductor integrated circuit for handling clock and digital signals, various controllers constituting a CPU chip or a family thereof are available. Such a one-chip controller for handling clock and digital signals greatly increases its processing speed in recent years. Along with this, an increase in power consumption, and accordingly, an increase in chip temperature pose serious problems.
As for a CPU chip, to solve the above problems, countermeasures including a reduction in power consumption by application of a CMOS, a reduction in voltages, and improvement of fins have been made. On the other hand, a clock speed for determining the processing speed of the CPU has increased from several MHz to several tens of MHz in recent years. Even with the above countermeasures, the power consumption and temperature of the chip greatly increase.
As for the mounting environment of the CPU chip, further size and weight reduction and a smaller setting space are required to the equipment main body of, e.g., a portable computer. Accordingly, the packaging density of electronic components per unit volume further increases.
When the CPU chip is mounted in such an environment, it is difficult to ensure a space for mounting fins. In addition, since many heat generating elements are mounted in the periphery, a mechanical heat dissipation effect cannot be expected. In this case, if an increase in temperature of the CPU chip is left as it is, the CPU itself erroneously operates to cause troubles such as hardware abnormality and circuit destruction, resulting in difficulty in restoration, as a matter of course.
Conventionally, a method is applied in which a temperature fuse or an element for measuring the temperature of the CPU chip is mounted at a position relatively close to the CPU chip, thereby switching the CPU clock in accordance with a temperature detected by the element.
In the conventional temperature control of this type, however, the internal temperature of the CPU chip cannot be directly measured. It must be indirectly measured through a package or a print board, so a change in temperature cannot be rapidly and accurately recognized. For this reason, conventionally, clock switching control must be performed in accordance with a set temperature having a large margin for safety. Therefore, the high-speed performance of the CPU cannot be sufficiently exhibited.
As described above, in the conventional one-chip controller for handling clock and digital signals of the CPU chip or the like, a change in temperature in the chip cannot be rapidly and accurately recognized, and clock switching control must be performed in accordance with a set temperature having a large margin for safety. Therefore, the performance of the CPU cannot be sufficiently exhibited.
In an electronic equipment such as a portable computer mounted with a CPU board, the processing performance (processing speed) is determined by the CPU clock frequency. More specifically, as the clock frequency is raised within a range of a defined threshold clock frequency of the CPU chip, the processing performance increases. However, with a higher processing speed, the power consumption increases in accordance with the clock frequency, and accordingly, the heat generation amount of the CPU chip also increases.
In a portable computer mounted with a CPU board of this type, to sufficiently exhibit the performance of the CPU chip, various types of chip cooling methods/mechanisms for dissipating heat generated in the CPU chip and suppressing an increase in temperature of the CPU chip are proposed and realized.
As a countermeasure for suppressing an increase in temperature of the CPU chip, a method is conventionally applied in which an ambient temperature in the periphery of the CPU chip is detected, and the clock frequency is controlled in accordance with the detection output. More specifically, when the ambient temperature in the periphery of the CPU chip amounts to a set temperature, the CPU clock frequency is lowered. Alternatively, the CPU clock frequency is controlled to be inversely proportional to the ambient temperature in the periphery of the CPU chip.
In the conventional temperature control, however, heat generated by the heat generating portion of the CPU chip is transferred in peripheral air, and the diffused ambient temperature is detected by a temperature sensor to control the clock frequency. With this structure, a relatively large time delay occurs until the heat of the CPU chip is reflected on the CPU clock frequency control. In addition, the accurate temperature of the heat generating portion cannot be detected. Since temperature control cannot be precisely and accurately performed, and a large margin must be ensured for an operating limitation temperature, the CPU chip cannot be operated at an almost threshold frequency. Therefore, conventionally, the performance of the CPU chip cannot be sufficiently used to realize high-speed processing by CPU clock at an almost threshold frequency.
When the temperature of the CPU chip amounts to a high temperature which does not allow continuation of a normal operation, the system operation must be stopped at that point of time. Otherwise, it may cause not only destruction of data which is being processed but also abnormality of hardware or software, resulting in difficultly in restoration.
When a portable computer is mounted in a function expansion unit for expanding the function of the portable computer, the heat dissipation port of the portable computer is closed by the function expansion unit, and the portable computer indirectly receives heat generated in the function expansion unit. For this reason, in a long-time use, the temperature in the housing of the portable computer may abnormally increase depending on the peripheral environment to accordingly cause destruction of data which is being processed or abnormality of hardware.
As described above, in the conventional CPU temperature control means, a relatively large time delay occurs until the temperature of the CPU chip is reflected on the CPU clock control, and highly precise temperature detection cannot be performed. For this reason, CPU chip temperature control cannot be precisely performed, and the performance of the CPU chip cannot be sufficiently used to realize a stable high-speed operation of the CPU chip at an almost threshold frequency.
When the temperature of the CPU chip amounts to a high temperature which does not allow continuation of a normal operation, the system operation must be stopped at that point of time. Otherwise, it may cause not only destruction of data which is being processed but also abnormality of hardware or software, resulting in difficultly in restoration. In addition, when a portable computer is mounted in a function expansion unit for expanding the function of the portable computer, the heat dissipation port of the portable computer is closed by the function expansion unit, and the portable computer indirectly receives heat generated in the function expansion unit. For this reason, in a long-time use, the temperature in the housing of the portable computer may abnormally increase depending on the peripheral environment to accordingly cause destruction of data which is being processed or abnormality of hardware.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a computer system which allows attachment/detachment of an expansion unit while keeping a computer main body in a power ON state.
It is the second object of the present invention to provide a computer system having a compact and lightweight function expansion unit which can be easily handled and operated and also stably maintain a reliable operation with an economically advantageous structure.
It is the third object of the present invention to provide a one-chip controller capable of rapidly and accurately recognizing a change in temperature in a chip.
It is the fourth object of the present invention to provide an electronic equipment using a one-chip controller, which can rapidly and accurately reflect a change in temperature in the one-chip controller to circuit control in the one-chip controller, thereby efficiently driving and controlling the one-chip controller in a state close to an operating limitation.
It is the fifth object of the present invention to provide a computer system/electronic equipment mounted with a CPU board and having a detachable expansion unit, which can rapidly and accurately reflect the temperature of the CPU chip on chip temperature control and sufficiently use the performance of the CPU chip, thereby realizing a high-speed operation of the CPU chip at an almost threshold frequency.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system comprising: a computer having first and second connectors, a bus, and connection control means for enabling/disabling connection between the second connector and the bus; and an expansion unit capable of being attached/detached to/from the computer, wherein the expansion unit has a third connector connectable to the first connector and connected to the first connector when the computer is set at a mounting position of the expansion unit, a fourth connector connectable to the second connector and arranged to be free to move between a first position where the fourth connector is disconnected from the second connector and a second position where the fourth connector is connected to the second connector when the computer is set at the mounting position, at least one expansion connector connected to the fourth connector and capable of being mounted with an expansion device, a loading mechanism for moving the fourth connector between the first position and the second position, and expansion unit control means for outputting a connection request signal for connection between the second connector and the fourth connector to the computer through the third connector when the computer is set at the mounting position, moving the fourth connector from the first position to the second position by driving the loading mechanism in accordance with a permission signal sent from the first connector, and outputting a connection completion signal upon completion of movement of the fourth connector to the second position, the connection control means is set to disable connection between the second connector and the bus in advance, and the computer includes computer control means for outputting the permission signal to the expansion unit through the first connector in accordance with the connection request signal, and controlling the connection control means to enable connection between the second connector and the bus when the computer is in a power ON state upon reception of the connection request signal.
In the computer system the expansion unit includes an eject switch for designating to detach the fourth connector of the expansion unit from the second connector, and means for sending a detachment request signal for detachment of the fourth connector to the computer through the third connector when the eject switch designates to detach the fourth connector from the second connector, moving the fourth connector from the second position to the first position by driving the loading mechanism in accordance with the detachment request signal sent from the computer, and outputting a separation completion signal upon completion of movement of the fourth connector to the first position, and the computer includes means for, when the computer is in a power ON state, controlling the connection control means to enable connection between the second connector and the bus in accordance with the detachment request signal and outputting a detachment permission signal through the first connector.
With this structure, connection of the expansion connector of the expansion unit is informed to the computer main body before actual electrical connection with the system bus of the computer main body. For this reason, even when the user attaches the expansion unit to the computer main body in a power ON state, disadvantages such as destruction of the expansion device such as an option card of the expansion unit are prevented. Therefore, so-called hot docking can be performed. In addition, when the eject switch is turned on by the user, detachment of the expansion unit is informed to the computer main body before the expansion connector of the expansion unit is electrically disconnected from the system bus of the computer main body, and processing such as electrical disconnection between the expansion connector and the system bus is automatically executed. For this reason, hot undocking can be realized in which the user detaches the computer main body in a power ON state from the expansion unit.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system comprising: a computer having a first connector, a bus, a second connector connected to the bus, and a nonvolatile memory; and an expansion unit capable of being attached/detached to/from the computer, wherein the expansion unit has a third connector connectable to the first connector and connected to the first connector when the computer is set at a mounting position of the expansion unit, a fourth connector connectable to the second connector and arranged to be free to move between a first position where the fourth connector is disconnected from the second connector and a second position where the fourth connector is connected to the second connector when the computer is set at the mounting position, at least one expansion connector connected to the fourth connector and capable of being mounted with an expansion device, a loading mechanism for moving the fourth connector between the first position and the second position, and expansion unit control means for, when the computer is set at the mounting position, outputting a connection request signal for connection between the second connector and the fourth connector to the computer through the third connector and moving the fourth connector from the first position to the second position by driving the loading mechanism in accordance with a permission signal sent from the first connector, and the computer includes computer control means for, when the computer is in a power ON state, executing suspend processing in which information necessary for resuming processing which is being executed is stored in the nonvolatile memory to interrupt the processing and set a power OFF state in accordance with the connection request signal and thereafter outputting the permission signal to the expansion unit through the first connector.
In the computer system, the expansion unit includes an eject switch for designating to detach the fourth connector of the expansion unit from the second connector, and means for sending a detachment request signal for detachment of the fourth connector to the computer through the third connector when the eject switch designates to detach the fourth connector from the second connector, and moving the fourth connector from the second position to the first position by driving the loading mechanism in accordance with the detachment request signal sent from the computer, and the computer includes means for, when the computer is in a power ON state, executing the suspend processing in accordance with the detachment request signal and outputting a detachment permission signal through the first connector.
With this structure, according to the present invention, connection of the expansion connector of the expansion unit is informed to the computer main body before actual electrical connection with the system bus of the computer main body, and processing such as the power OFF operation of the computer main body is automatically executed. For this reason, even when the user attaches the expansion unit to the computer main body in a power ON state, disadvantages such as destruction of the expansion device such as an option card of the expansion unit are prevented. Therefore, so-called hot docking can be performed. In addition, when the eject switch is operated by the user, detachment of the expansion unit is informed to the computer main body before the expansion connector of the expansion unit is electrically disconnected from the system bus of the computer main body, and processing such as the power OFF operation of the computer main body is automatically executed. For this reason, hot undocking can be realized in which the user detaches the computer main body in a power ON state from the expansion unit.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system comprising: a computer; and an expansion unit capable of being attached/detached to/from the computer and constituted by an expansion unit main body and a power supply unit, wherein the power supply unit is connected to the expansion unit main body through a cable and supplies a first power to the expansion unit through the cable, and the expansion unit main body includes at least one expansion connector connectable to an expansion device for expanding a function of the computer, a mounting portion for mounting the computer, and a power supply circuit for supplying an operating power to the expansion device on the basis of the first power supplied from the power supply unit when the computer is mounted at the mounting portion.
In the computer system, the power supply unit has a plurality of power supply outlets, and the expansion unit main body includes means for enabling the plurality of power supply outlets in a predetermined order with predetermined time lags.
In the computer system, the computer includes means for designating to start/stop supplying the first power through the expansion unit main body and the cable when the computer is mounted at the mounting portion. In addition, the expansion unit has a plurality of power supply outlets, and the computer includes means for enabling the plurality of power supply outlets in a predetermined order with predetermined time lags.
With the power ON/OFF sequence control function of the expansion unit main body and the feed/stop sequence control function of the plurality of power supply (AC) outlets, the power ON/OFF operation according to the start/end of operation of the entire system can be facilitated, thereby largely decreasing the work load. At the same time, an erroneous operation caused by a shift of power supply states can be prevented.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system comprising: a computer; and an expansion unit capable of being attached/detached to/from the computer, wherein the expansion unit includes at least one expansion connector connectable to an expansion device for expanding a function of the computer, a mounting portion for mounting the computer, and a lock mechanism for fixing the computer at a predetermined position of the mounting portion when the computer is mounted at the mounting portion.
Since the expansion unit main body (DS) has the lock mechanism for the mounted portable computer (PC), disadvantages such as data destruction caused by a detaching operation during the operation can be prevented. At the same time, the portable computer (PC) is integrated with the expansion unit main body (DS), thereby obtaining an effect for security.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system comprising: a computer having a first connector connected to a bus and at least one second connector connectable to an external device; a relay unit connected to the computer and having a third connector connected to the bus which relays the first connector, and at least one fourth connector connectable to the external device which relays the second connector; and at least one expansion unit connectable to the relay unit, wherein the expansion unit has a mounting portion capable of being mounted with an expansion device for expanding a function of the computer, an internal bus connected to the expansion device mounted at the mounting portion, a fifth connector connected to the internal bus, and a sixth connector connectable to either the third connector or the fifth connector of another expansion unit. In the computer system, the first and second connectors are arranged on a rear surface of the computer, the relay unit is mounted on the rear surface of the computer so as to have the third connector on a lower surface and relays the first and second connectors of the computer, and the at least one expansion unit is mounted under the computer and the relay unit to overlap another expansion unit such that the bus of the computer is connected to the expansion device of the expansion unit.
In the computer system with the above structure, a portable computer, a port replicator (relay unit), and a plurality of expansion units can be connected. An additional expansion unit can be easily connected to this computer system, as needed. Therefore, a computer system coping with the requirement of an operator can be flexibly provided.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic equipment comprising: a processor incorporating a delay circuit element whose delay time changes depending on a temperature; a detection circuit, connected to the delay circuit element, for detecting an internal temperature of the processor from a change in response delay of the delay circuit element; and clock control means for controlling a clock signal supplied to the processor such that an operating speed of the processor is decreased when the internal temperature detected by the detection circuit exceeds a first temperature. The electronic equipment further comprises a nonvolatile memory, and means for causing the nonvolatile memory to store information necessary for resuming processing which is being executed, thereby powering off the electronic equipment when the internal temperature detected by the detection circuit is exceeds a second temperature.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic equipment comprising: a processor for controlling the electronic equipment; a detection circuit for detecting an internal temperature of the processor; and clock control means for controlling a clock signal supplied to the processor such that an operating speed of the processor is decreased when the internal temperature detected by the detection circuit exceeds a first temperature. The electronic equipment further comprises a nonvolatile memory, and suspend means for causing the nonvolatile memory to store information necessary for resuming processing which is being executed, thereby powering off the electronic equipment when the internal temperature detected by the detection circuit exceeds a second temperature. In addition, the electronic equipment further comprises a fan for exchanging air in the periphery of the processor, a driving circuit for driving the fan, and means for controlling the driving circuit to cool the air in the periphery of the processor in accordance with the internal temperature detected by the detection circuit.
According to this structure, a one-chip controller capable of rapidly and accurately recognizing a change in temperature in the chip can be provided. In addition, a change in temperature in the one-chip controller can be rapidly and accurately reflected on circuit control in the one-chip controller, thereby efficiently driving and controlling the one-chip controller in a state close to an operating limitation. Therefore, in the computer system using the one-chip controller, optimal temperature control can be executed.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system comprising: a computer having a processor for controlling the entire computer; an expansion unit used to expand a function of the computer and capable of being attached/detached to/from the computer; and a sensor for detecting a temperature of the processor, wherein the expansion unit includes a fan for exchanging air in the periphery of the processor, a driving circuit for driving the fan, and control means for appropriately setting the temperature of the processor by controlling the driving circuit in accordance with the temperature detected by the sensor.
According to this structure, air heated by a heat generating portion in the portable computer is drawn on the deskstation side, or cooled air is blown from the deskstation side, thereby enabling appropriate temperature control. Therefore, the performance of the CPU chip can be sufficiently used to realize a high-speed operation of the CPU chip at an almost threshold frequency. In addition, since the fan is arranged on the deskstation side, the size of the portable computer can be further reduced.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.